The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a shaped charge warhead which is of the type comprising a shaped charge arranged within a sleeve and having a hollow space or cavity.
A prior art shaped charge projectile of this type, as disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,478,008, teaches the provision of a projectile jacket or shell which is threadably connected at its rear end with a socket and has an outer circumferential groove, for instance for receiving a rotating or guide band. This projectile shell is relatively thin, but no specific measures are taken however in order to weaken the shell or jacket at the region of the hollow space.